Truly Happy with You
by Kahtita
Summary: “So get a boyfriend yourself! Haha!” “MOM! Don’t say stupids things like that!” “Why is it stupid, May? You’re already 16, you’ve grown up. How is that Drew boy doing?” “...” “Hello, May. Talking to your mommy, eh?” said a green-haired boy.


**So, this is my first fanfic, and it couldn´t be other than a CS story! I hope you like it and, please, review so that I can get better. I intend to write others fanfics... Maybe a CS with more anger, more passion, even more chapters... :P **

**Anyway, I think this one is cute. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon, etc.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator´s POV

"Oh, God, it´s so boring to travel alone..." Said a brown-haired coordinator.

She was now traveling in the Johto region and she missed Ash, Brock and mostly, her brother Max. But she was doing quite well, since she was traveling alone for 2 years now. She met Ash and Brock when she was 12 years old and they traveled together for 2 years. So, yeah, she was 16 now. And she had got a lot better in coordinating, although she still had the same temper. So, that boy Drew would still tease her whenever they met.

"I even miss Drew... Man, I must be sick. I mean, come on, missing even Drew?" May told herself. "I think I should get to a Pokémon Center quickly..."

After a lot of walking, she finally managed to get to the Pokémon Center when the sun was starting to set and asked Nurse Joy for a room. After that, she resumed her self-talking.

"What should I do now? Humm... I think I'll go call mom." She mumbled to herself.

And there she went.

"Hey, mom!"

"May, sweetheart, how have you been?"

"I'm fine and you? And dad?"

"Oh, we're fine, don't worry. Have you seen Max?"

"The last time I saw him, he was doing fine. He even managed to get a girl of his age to travel with him!"

"Ohhh, my little Max got a girlfriend! Are you jealous, May?"

"Mom! Of course I'm not! I just miss you all so much..."

"So get a boyfriend yourself! Haha!"

"MOM! Don't say stupids things like that!"

"Why is it stupid, May? You're already 16, you've grown up. How is that Drew boy doing?"

"..."

"Hello, May. Talking to your mommy, eh?" Said a green-haired boy.

"Talking about him... Haha! I gotta go, May darling, bye!"

"WAIT! MOM!" May shouted.

Then she turned to face him, angrily.

"See what you did? It´s your fault she left!" She snapped.

"Wow, you never change, do you, May? Always polite..." He smugged. "So, why were you two talking about me?" He asked while flicking his hair.

"What do you mean, talking about you? You are so full of yourself! Do you think people are always talking about you?"

"You do." He smirked.

"You cocky bastard." She said, crossing her arms and deciding to leave.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I ceased to tease her..." He thought. "Nah, she would find out..." So he went to his room.

After leaving the Pokémon Center, May decided to eat dinner. While eating, she remembered the previous conversation with Drew. She smiled. She did miss him. He was not so bad, after all. He always helped her, gave her roses... Oops, her Pokémons roses. Anyway, he was her friend, even with a little bit of teasing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she woke up early and decided to go training. She had won a lot of ribbons for the past years, but everyone's got to keep practicing. Talking about her Pokémons, she was so proud of herself! Her Combusken had evolved into a Blaziken recently! She was planning to use it on the next contest, so they were training its new attacks.

"Whoa, that's a pretty tough Blaziken you've got there." Suddenly, he appeared next to her, with his Roserade. "How about a battle?

May smiled. "You won´t stand a chance." She had gotten a lot more confident through the years. "Let's start it."

"Roserade, Rain Dance!" Drew shouted.

"Quick Attack, Blaziken!" Surprisingly, Blaziken got to hit Roserade before it could perform its move.

"Sleep Powder, Rose!" Blaziken was so near that it could not avoid it. It fell asleep.

"Blaziken, WAKE UP!" But it wouldn't.

"Sludge Bomb!" It made May's Pokémon wake up, but now it was badly poisoned.

"Oh my, we must make this quick, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" The new move of Blaziken surprised Roserade and hit it badly. "Let's finish this! Flamethrower!"

Roserade tried to stand up even after that, but then it fainted.

"We did it, Blaze! You're the best!" May said happily. "You can return now."

"You did a good job, Rose, just rest now." Drew didn´t seem so sad actually.

"Why did you choose Roserade, Drew? She's a grass type." May suddenly asked.

"I know, May. I just wanted to see how strong are ours Pokémons." He answered. And then he took a rose out-of-nowhere and gave it to her. "To you Blaziken."

"Right..." May smiled triumphantly. She loved beating Drew after all.

"So, May, what about having lunch as prize?" He asked with a rare smile.

May blushed. "Only the two of us?"

"Of course only the two of us! Unless you found yourself a boyfriend last night, as your mom told you so. And I wouldn't pay him lunch anyway."

"HEY! You shouldn't go around and hearing my conversations!"

"So, it seems you haven't found one. Yet." Then he grabbed her hand and started walking.

May´s face now was totally red. She tried to pull her hand but he didn't let her.

"Drew, let go."

"What?"

"My hand, of course!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"No you don't. And consider yourself lucky, a bunch of girls would love to be my girlfriend." He smugged.

"I´m NOT your girlfriend! And I am NOT like your fangirls." She almost shouted.

"I know. That's why I love you."

"Huh?"

"That's why I like you. You're strong, smart, beautiful... And almost a great coordinator like me." He finished with a smirk. He couldn´t help teasing her anyway.

"Almost? I've just beaten you!" She said.

"Oh, come on, let's eat." They had just arrived the restaurant.

After lunch, they spent the rest of the day walking, talking and enjoying themselves.

Time passed quickly and soon May wanted to go to the beach and watch the sunset.

"It´s beautiful..." She said after a moment of silence.

"It surely is." But he was actually looking at her.

Then she suddenly seemed a bit sad.

"May, what are you thinking at?" He had noticed.

"I feel... lonely." She said, almost crying. "It´s so much better to travel with a group. I miss everyone! I miss my parents, my brother, my friends... I miss even you, sometimes."

He stared at her. He wasn't really surprised. She was the kind of person who was always cheerful, attracting people towards her. He, on the other side, had always traveled alone. But recently, he was willing to change that.

"May, that's simple to solve. Travel with me."

"With you? Do you mean it? But... We're rivals."

"We're rivals, but we are also friends, aren't we? And then I could keep an eye at you."

"Why would I need you to keep an eye at me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're still clumsy and troublesome as ever!" He laughed. But then he got all serious. "Actually, May, it´s because of... this..." He put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"OMG, he's kissing me!" May thought.

"So, will you travel with me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Um..."

"Or should I kiss you until you accept?"

"That would be nice..." She smiled. And they kissed again.

Then she finally said: "Ok, you've convinced me. I´ll travel with you."

He smiled. He was really happy. But it still could get better.

"May, I know you heard what I said before lunch... I really love you... Would you travel with me as my girlfriend?

May looked at him, his beautiful green eyes, remembering their moments together, every battle, every rose... And she realized she couldn't live without it.

"Yes, Drew, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend. I love you too!" She hugged him.

He smiled. And then he said with a smirk: "See, within some hours I've already managed you to like the idea of being my girlfriend." He was remembering their conversation while going to the restaurant.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Every-girl-falls-for-me. Now let's go to the Pokémon Center, I want to tell mom the news, I bet she will be happy."

"Who wouldn't? I'm her son-in-law now." He said jokingly.

"Consider YOURSELF lucky for being my boyfriend." She said with both hands in her waist.

"I know I'm lucky, May, for having you by my side. I love you." He was truly happy now.

"So do I."


End file.
